The present invention relates to a confectionery pattern intaglio, pattern sheet, patterned confectionery sheet, confectionery, confectionery manufacturing method and patterned confectionery sheet manufacturing apparatus which improve designs of confectionery such as cakes and cookies.
In confectionery, decoration of a cake is superior in design because cream and various topping materials are used for decorating a cake beautifully, but compared with the gorgeous top surface, the side surface of a cake lacks design a little. For example, as for a cake whose sponge layer is exposed, there are cakes in which the sponge layer is divided into two so that cream, or cream and fruits are sandwiched therebetween, a cake such that the sponge layers with plural colors are arranged in grid pattern and striped pattern, and a cake in which marble-patterned sponge is used. Moreover, in a case using mousse, its surface is simply patterned with colors. However, in those cases, the design is monotonous. A cake is sometimes decorated by squeezing out cream, but this is limited to a comparatively large-sized cake, and this requires experience and skillful technique. If a small-sized cake is decorated in such a manner, a lot of time and effort are required, thereby causing high costs.
Meanwhile, as for cookies, there are cookies such that nuts are sliced and are mixed with dough to be baked, cookies that plural pieces of dough with plural colors are arranged in a grid pattern and striped pattern to be baked, cookies which are topped with nuts such as almond or various topping materials, cookies which are covered with sugar, and cookies to which the yolk of an egg is applied in order to glaze the cookies. However, in any kinds of the above cookies, it is hard to say that they are superior in colors and design.
Therefore, there develops a technique that colorful patterns are previously printed in a sheet spreading on a baking mold through silkscreen, and dough is put into the baking mold on which the sheet spreads to be baked, and the patterns are transferred onto the side face of sponge as shown in FIG. 1. However, this technique is limited its application only to the baking process using the baking mold, so there arises a problem that it cannot be used for a mousse cake, etc. made by cooling and making it hard and for cut cake.